


Bunny, Bunny, Bunny, You're So Funny

by Moth1988



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Crying, Degradation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Sexual Frustration, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moth1988/pseuds/Moth1988
Summary: Max discovers a new kink of his and accidentally wakes Sam up.i.e. Max likes being degraded and Sam indulges him.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Bunny, Bunny, Bunny, You're So Funny

This was before they had pushed their beds together; back when they had those cheap, rickety bunk beds that creaked in the night and groaned obnoxiously at the slightest movement. Back when they both went to bed at vastly different times and back when they had even wanted privacy from eachother. Nowadays, that wasn't a problem. But back then?

Sometimes it could do the two good to have space apart, even though the two both secretly wished for the opposite. But boundaries, right?

It had taken about two parallel demensions, two horrific Eldritch transformations, and two earth-shattering losses for the both of them to even think about actually tying the knot.

But that was at least a few years after they had moved in with eachother. One fresh out of college, one a tag-along dropout. A pair for the ages. 

But sometimes even tag-alongs need their alone time.

* * *

You couldn't really blame Max, really. He could only wait so long before he was pent up enough to start snapping at people. It was the kind of frustration that boiled just beneath his skin, surpressed until someone said the wrong thing and caused him to boil over.

He'd always feel a bit guilty, but would never even think to apologize, really. He suppose it didn't matter, his friends were used to his sarcastic, and even abrasive, quips at times, anyways. As long as he didn't snap at Sam, he didn't think it was anything too noticeable.

It had been awhile, too, and he was sure Sam just thought he was irritable because of their last case. He hadn't been able to shoot a criminal even _once_! He would have accepted shooting a random object, but even _that_ wasn't possible. It was frustrating as hell and it really didn't help the heat that had started building in his core around a day or so before then. 

It always started the same way; careless daydreaming and then the tingling right underneath his skin. It was this feverish heat that made him run amock in the daytime, taking his frustrations out on criminals and "bad guys", and sweat restlessly during the nighttime. He could never sleep well until it was taken care of, and some nights he never even got the chance with Sam staying up all hours of the night to work on their newest case. Hell, he couldn't even escape to the bathroom to rub one out because of the stupidly thin walls, _damn cheap apartment_. So, he was made to wait it out until he actually had the opportunity to do something about it.

He wasn't the most _patient_ person, but he'd wait until the nights where he could take care of himself, even if it meant being irritable on cases or snapping at his friends. Better that than get caught in the act, he always told himself.

He wasn't _stupid_. Max was shameless maybe, but not outright voyeuristic. That's why he was doing this while Sam was sleeping underneath him, snoring hazily on the bottom bunk. 

It was finally the night he had been waiting for. Sam had fallen asleep rather early and left the lagomorph virtually alone. It was a quiet night, the sounds of the canine beneath him being practically the only sound in the room. He was careful, even though everything in him wanted to scream when he first pried his thighs open and dipped a trembling hand below the belt. Well, _metaphorical_ belt that is. 

He sat ontop of the simplistic sheets, legs spread out on either side of him. It was agonizing, really, having to be so slow and careful as to avoid waking up his partner beneath him. 

God, this was unbearable.

He hadn't done this in awhile, and it was making his hands twitch nervously with anticipation and anxious energy. He placed his free hand over his mouth, muffling the gasps and groans that threatened to spill out. He hadn't even touched himself yet, and he was already hard enough to ache.

Honestly, he thought he looked like a common whore. He laughs at the thought, toying lazily with his ears. He probably did, didn't he? With his legs spread, practically dripping onto the sheets. He giggles quietly, muffled behind his hand when he thinks about it. He's never been huge into being degraded, but the thought of his sleeping friend telling him he was nothing more than the likes of a whorish dame? A hussy laid out and dripping just for him? Suppose he couldn't say he _wasn't_ aching just from the mere thought of it. 

He bites into his palm, almost hard enough to draw blood when he starts his strokes.

Huh, who knew he was so fucked up?

It's sick, he thinks, to think of the guy sleeping beneath him like that. Maybe that's a part of the fun, doing just about anything he can to keep himself quiet as he gets off into his hand as to avoid waking up the person beneath him. To think of his friend, who will hardly say the word 'damn', speaking so dirty to him. His _best_ friend, nonetheless, and nothing more.

Sure, they'd made out once or twice, but they always stopped at that. That's just what friends do, right? A pair of guys just hanging out in their own way. Nothin' gay about that.

_Shit_ , he really doesn't like to think about it too much. If he dwindles on the thought for too long, it always just makes his stomach flutter uncomfortably. Thinking of Sam as anything more than a friend. He's pretty sure the guy's straight, anyway. He's never had much of an interest in men, and plenty with girls. 

He wipes at his eyes, cursing quietly to himself and blaming the whole sensitivity thing on the fact that he hasn't gotten off in weeks. It still doesn't help the fact that he's hard at the thought of Sam's voice alone.

But hey, it's just a fantasy right? What's the harm in it?

He decides not to dwell on the moral grounds of jacking off to the thought of his best friend for too long before he's stuttering his hips again. He pumps himself with one hand and bites into his other, not being able to hold back the fevered moans that make their way out of him when he rocks his hips. 

The lagomorph can't help but wonder what Sam would think about this pathetic display. Wonders if he could convince the nice fella to call him something terrible, if he was actually able convince him that he _does_ like it, that is.

Max doesn't think Sam would understand, maybe he'd think he's just twisted or maybe he'd feel guilty calling his little buddy something insulting. Sam never did have a tolerance for insults, and can hardly think of any time the guy would actually resort to them. Except that one time, of course, about a week or so ago.

See, maybe Max had deserved it. Sure he'd kicked a hole through the wall for the second time, but it wasn't his fault! He just liked to kick things sometimes, it wasn't his fault that the wall couldn't take it. Sam had just shaken his head and palmed, exasperated, at his face. "This is the second time this week, Max!" He'd sighed. "You know how the landlord feels about this, and I'm not paying the fine again." He'd just laughed and bounded onto Sam's desk, swinging his legs above the ground. "Well don't look at me, Sam! Banks don't trust me with money!" The canine had just muttered it under his breath, something said under frustration that Max really couldn't hold against him. "That's a bunny for ya, kickin' holes through walls."

And _wow_ , he'd wanted to be mad, sure. And he definitely was, at least a little bit. Sam knew he hated that term. He hated being called nothing more than he hated being called ' _bunny_ '. But instead of the rage he knew he should feel, he just felt that distinct heat inside of his stomach. Something that bloomed red across his face and made his ears droop defenselessly. He'd tried to keep his expression blank, unnervingly so, and hoped that Sam wouldn't notice the way his hands clutched at his thighs, or the way his feet jiggled against the side of the desk from where he sat atop of it. 

He'd blamed it on anger, running off and slamming the door when he locked himself in the bathroom. He refused to answer Sam when he called after him, and sat there until Sam finally stopped knocking on the door. Max sat on the bathroom floor, back against the flimsy wooden door and hand clamped over his mouth when he touched himself, hoping that the sounds he made were quiet enough to be stifled by his hand.

That was the closest he'd ever gotten to being caught by Sam. 

Now he wasn't especially _proud_ of it, but he just couldn't help himself. It was just something about the way Sam said it; affectionate as always but with the undertones of the term that made him feel so _humiliated_. So _degraded_. But the distinct feeling that would usually strike a flying rage in him only made him ache terribly. It made his face flush so deeply and it made him so flustered that he could hardly speak. 

He'd always hated being called that, it always sounded so derogatory, so diminishing. Like he was a cute little 'bunny' you'd find in your Easter basket. He _hated_ that, but not when Sam said it. Sure, it made his face redder than ever and his gut twist with humiliation, but when Sam said it? And the thought of him saying it to him now? It has him him crying out into his hand, and he swears the thought of it alone could probably get him off. He's hardly even touching himself and he's _still_ about to cum.

Before he knows it, he's whimpering Sam's name into his hand. He's so close that his vision is swimming, and his hips are stuttering at such a frenzied pace that he doesn't know how loud he's crying out. 

"Max?"

He freezes, biting down on his hand and dick twitching in his other hand. He's cursing out a feverish string of swears in a hushed tone as he tries to come up with any type of bullshit excuse he can muster when Sam's head pops up infront of him, just behind the bedrails.

Oh no.

Max looks down at himself, dick in hand, and back up to Sam. "Uh," He stutters out pitifully, watching as Sam blinks the sleep from his eyes and follows the same up-and-down motion with his sleepy gaze.

The lagomorph is frozen and, ashamedly, he's not faltering in the slightest. "Uhm," He chokes, eyes shifting to the clock. Four A.M. He grins nervously. "Mornin', Sam. Did I wake ya...?"

The canine just stares at him, eyes wide even in the darkness, blinking silently. Sam finally coughs amongst the suffocating silence. "I uh, heard you calling for me," He sounds as casual as ever, if not a bit nervous. "Need somethin'?" 

Max blinks at him, gaze roaming his face for any hint at his intentions.

He can't be serious...

"Uh," He gives a weak chuckle, eyes shifting away from the canine infront of him. "Heh, whaddya mean by that, Sam?" He grins at him, aiming to maintain some shred of his already diminishing dignity. His ears are floppy and his face is practically sizzling when Sam looks at him. 

The canine's eyes are roaming again and Max can't help but feel a wave of self-consciousness hit him. "Well, little buddy, looks like you know what I mean..." He chuckles, eyes back on Max's. 

Is he dreaming? Is this a dream? It sure feels like it.

It feels even more unreal when Sam takes his free hand, bitten and bleeding. He holds it in some form of reassurance, and only then does Max think to cover himself with his other hand. "Don't think I can fit up there, little buddy." He laughs. "Would ya mind coming down to mine?" 

For once, Max is at a loss for words. Speechlessly, he nods, and grabs a pillow to cover himself with further as he climbs down the ladder.

When he hops down, Sam's sitting on his bed. He stands awkwardly infront of him, pillow covering his shame. "I uh, I can't get it to..." He gestures to the pillow with a vague explanation. " _You_ _know_ ," He groans, and flushes at Sam who is very obviously trying not to laugh. "Damn it, Sam! You know what I mean, stop laughing!" 

Sam stands up infront of him. "I'm sorry, little buddy. 'M not trying to tease you, it's just that you look so cute like that!" 

Max drops the pillow and tugs at his ears, eyes screwing shut. He doesn't think he's ever felt so embarrassed in his life. "Don't call me that! I'm not cute! It's _mortifying_ , Sam!" He cries, and he's definitely a bit ashamed of the fact that he's still just as hard as he was before he was interrupted.

Sam grabs at one of his hands and pulls him forward onto the bed, causing him to fall backwards onto it from the force of it alone. He swears he'd pale if he could when Sam's suddenly hovering over him. 

_Jesus_ _Christ_ , he's never really noticed how tall Sam's gotten in recent years.

"Sorry, buddy. Didn't mean to be so rough with ya, you just looked like you were uh," His eyes glance downwards briefly before looking back at Max. "Having a hard time." He chuckles. 

Max blinks in a stunned silence for a few moments before dissolving into a fit of giggles. "Oh, I get it, Sam!" He laughs. "Hard time, heh!" He's still giggling when Sam is prying his hands away from himself and pinning them both to the bed. Max stops, eyes shifting to his pinned wrists with an anxious little grin. "Ah, Sam?" 

The larger of the two looks down at him, still smiling. "Ya know, Max," He starts. "You've been awfully restless lately. And I hate to say it, 'cause I don't wanna embarrass you..." He trails off, and Max scoffs.

"Oh _please_ , Sam! Ya think I have any dignity left at this point?" He glares at the man towering above him.

He can at least attempt to retain some control, right? He's not _that_ submissive.

Sam laughs. "Suppose so, little buddy. Okay then..." He draws in a breath, like he's preparing himself before blurting it out. "You've been awfully vocal in your sleep lately." 

Max's eyes widen, and he'd cover his face if he could. "H-have I?" He stutters out, and Sam nods. "Just, uh, just how vocal, Sam?"

"Pretty detailed, that's why I have ya pinned down here. The pleas in your sleep gave it away, I think." He laughs.

Max's head is swimming.

He's been _talking in his sleep?_ He feels himself flush darker and he gulps nervously. That wasn't the most surprising thing in the world, suppose that frustration had to vent itself _somehow_. But what's even more surprising is his best friend hovering over him now, grinning deviously at him in a way that just _glares_ with intent. His best friend, the guy who never once showed interest in him, never once showed any interest in men.

There's a moment or two of him just stammering before he can finally speak. "But Sam! You've never showed any interest before, why now?" 

Sam's still smiling down at him, and it melts into the kind of genuine smile that makes Max's heart melt in a disgustingly cheesy way. "I've shown plenty of interest, little buddy. The amount of times I've had your tongue in my mouth is pretty high for just being your pal." 

He's still hovering over him, and Max gulps hard. 

If he knows one thing, he knows he has a thing for bigger guys. And Sam was as big as they come. It was actually a bit hard to think of anything else right now, as much as the sudden confession has his head spinning. "That's nice, Sam, really, and I'm really enjoyin' this conversation but," He sucks in a breath. "I'm uh, kinda having a hard time concentrating..." He shifts in Sam's grasp, struggling just enough to prove his point. "If you're sayin' what I think you are, I'm asking as your _partner_ to please," Max gnaws on his bottom lip, eyes shifting nervously and pleadingly back to Sam. "Give me a hand?"

Sam nods, and he reaches down to give him a quick peck. "'Course, buddy." He shifts himself, adjusting his grip just so. "Wanna tell me what you were thinking about earlier, though?" He grins, in a way that almost makes Max proud by the pure _intent_ it resonates. 

He squirms, and he's already dripping onto the pristine sheets. He can't help but feel sheepish when he averts his gaze and speaks in hushed tone. He knows Sam's not going to judge him or anything, but his pride is already wounded enough. "Ah," He starts, and hates how small he sounds. 

Hell, he's already so far gone. What does he have to lose?

"I want you to touch me."

Sam blinks at him, and tilts his head slightly. "Buddy, you've gotta be more specific. _Touch you_?"

Max groans. " _Ugh_ , Sam! I don't wanna _say_ it!" He struggles again in frustration, realizing Sam just truly doesn't know what he's referring to. He squeezes his eyes shut, blocking out his humiliation. " _Fuck me_ , Sam!"

He eases his eyes open, and Sam actually looks shocked hovering over him. "You sure you wanna go that far, Max?" 

Max nods. "I've thought about it for, uh, _awhile_ , Sam." He admits, and it seems to click for Sam.

The canine perks and snaps his fingers with the hand that's not pinning Max's wrists down. "Gotcha, pal! But let's start slow, okay? Think you can hang in there?" 

Max nods. " _Yes_ , Sam! Jeez, you really think I'm gonna lose it that quickly?" 

Sam shrugs. "Ya look pretty flustered, Max. And you're already..." He trails off with a little laugh. "Well, you know."

Max clenches his eyes shut again. "Sam, please! I'm already humiliated enough, can you please just _fuck me already_?" He cries, and his eyes are still shut when he feels a gentle hand stroking at his cheek.

" _Please_ , Sam?" His voice wavers and he wants nothing more than to hide his face. He swears he's not going to cry, but then he is. And it's all the more mortifying, but he can't quite stop. He's not exactly _sobbing_ , but the tears are continuous and his whole body is shaking before he knows it.

This isn't even the _fun_ kind of humiliating, just the kind that makes Sam feel bad for him. Hell, he doesn't even know why he's crying. He's fine, he just got a bit frustrated, if anything.

Sam's grip loosens and he's no longer hovering over Max when Max finally gets his sniveling under control. "Little buddy?" He asks quietly, and Max just hides his face in his hands. 

He's never been much of a crier, not really, but he can't quite stop himself this time around. Again, he blames it on his heightened sensitivity right now. Sam takes one of his hands and holds it so tenderly that Max just cries harder, sitting there patiently until he finally stops altogether. "'M sorry, Max, was I too harsh?" He asks quietly before trailing off when Max can't quite pull a response together. "Oh, little buddy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make ya so flustered..." He comforts, pulling Max in closer to him.

Max shakes his head but doesn't move. "It's frustrating, Sam!" He cries out, and wipes at his face like it'll make him stop sniffling so pathetically. "It feels really, _really_ nice, but quit teasing me!" Sam pulls back, and holds Max's face gently in one hand, stroking at his tears.  
  
"You're crying... because it feels good?" He asks with a small smile, a bit confused but voice comforting and rough in a way that has Max leaning into the small touch. He already feels better.

"Yes, Sam! And I've been horny for like a week now!" He whines, and scrubs at his eyes. "And I'm _desperate_ but," He knows he must look a wreck, probably pathetic as hell. "It's stupid, I dunno why I'm crying." He mutters, and doesn't protest when Sam's holding onto him again. 

"I think you're overwhelmed, pal." He says quietly, stroking at Max's back. "Sweetheart, do you wanna stop? It is our uh, first time goin' this far, after all." 

Max can't help but giggle. "Sweetheart? That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!" He's laughing just as quick as he was crying, and Sam sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. Awh, he shouldn't be so harsh on him, he doesn't think Sam has ever actually _been_ with someone like this.

"Whatever ya say, _bunny_." 

Max starts, nose twitching. "What did you say?" 

Sam laughs. "Is that any better?" 

Max clenches his fists, and he can feel his nose twitching relentlessly. It's _aggravating_ , but not as aggravating as _that_. He feels his tell-tale grin returning when Sam notices and pins him back down on the bed. "Think I didn't notice, Max?" He laughs, and Max gulps hard. "Like I said, little buddy. You're very loud." 

Can't say he was expecting that at all, he thought he was pretty discreet. Sam smiles down at him and he bites back a whimper. Guess not.

He shakes his head. "What're ya talkin' about, Sam? You _know_ not to use that word around me," He squirms underneath Sam's grip and he just chuckles at the effort.

"The walls are thin, ya know that." He starts. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't upset you too badly, you seemed really broken up about it," He stops and scratches at his neck sheepishly, and it's obvious to Max when he's referring to. "I, uh... I felt pretty bad about it so I pressed my ear to the door so I could make sure you weren't cryin' or anything. Didn't wanna overstep too much. And uh," Another laugh, one a bit louder this time. "You weren't _cryin_ ', that's for sure." He pauses. "You said it made you feel demeaned, I wasn't thinkin' when I said it, but I thought more about it afterwards. Didn't know that was something you got off on, little buddy." He laughs. "Guess it should've clicked for me tonight when you were so flustered but still just as ready, if ya know what I mean."

Max is downright shocked, and he tries not to show it when he grins up at Sam shakily. "Ya got me there, Sam!" He giggles. "That's what I was thinkin' about earlier, in case ya wanna know, until I was _rudely_ interrupted." He punctuates his point with a little wiggle of his hips. He's gonna get the upper hand on this one, he swears it. "I guess I just like hearin' that innocent little mouth of yours insult me." He purrs, and he's bucking his hips upwards towards Sam, who looks awfully thrown off-guard. 

Sam's kneeling down closer to him now, still hovering over him no matter how shifts about. "That so, Max?" He chides, and starts fiddling with the front of his lounge pants. "That's what gets ya off? Being degraded?" 

The lagomorph nods, eyes screwing themselves shut. He can't quite keep up his brief attempt at a front, he's trembling so bad and he's so red that he knows there's no coming back from this. "Only you, I'd kill anyone else who called me that." He admits, and for some reason that's the worst confession of all. It makes his heart leap and he turns away from Sam. He can't quite look at him after he says it. 

Sam smiles, and leans down to kiss at Max's exposed neck. "That's sweet, Max." 

Max whines but can't help a grin that spreads across his face. "Quit being so cheesy, Sam! I can feel ya poking at me, would you please just put it in me already?" He whines dramatically, earning a hearty laugh from Sam. 

"My pretty little bunny, you have such a filthy mouth." He laughs. "What did you say earlier?" He pauses, and the lagomorph ruts up against him shamelessly with a helpless groan. "You want me to ' _Fuck you_ ', right, Max? Is that what you want?" Sam presses himself up against him, and Max whines. 

Max squirms helplessly with a nod, and an idea popping into his head. He hates to ruin the mood but... 

"Hey, Sam?" He asks, voice small and shaky as he intends it to be. "Could you uh," He squirms underneath Sam's grasp. "Let me go for a second, please?" 

Sam lets him up, concern painting his features. "Of course, little buddy. Everything alright?"

Max grins wickedly, and before Sam even has time to blink, he's the one on top. He laughs at Sam's bewildered expression. "I'm just fine, Sam." He giggles and repositions himself. "You seem t' be just fine, too." He purrs, and Sam just laughs.

"You crack me up, little buddy! Pulled a fast one on me," He takes Max by his hips. "If you wanted to go faster you could have just said so," He looks back up at the lagomorph. "You ready now?" 

Max nods, and gulps back the nervousness he feels fluttering in his stomach. He's, uh, _experimented_ before, so he knows he can take it, but it's still a bit daunting all the same. Before he psychs himself out of it, he's letting Sam gently lower him down on the tip. He cries out, rushing to cover his mouth before Sam is grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "I wanna hear those pretty little sounds of yours, Max." He gets out between grunts and pants as Max slowly lowers himself down to the hilt.

It's strange, maybe he's just a glutton for suffering but he really had expected it to hurt more. It burned a bit at first, but once he'd lowered himself down all the way the pain had subsided. He just felt _full_ , and he couldn't quite explain the sensation before he's lifting himself off again. Sam grasps on at his hips, making some sounds of his own when Max starts to move again. "There we go," Sam coaxes when he picks up a somewhat steady pace. "Pretty little bunny, look at ya move." He cries out when Max chooses to come down particularly hard. " _Woah,_ okay," He winces. "Yeah, I deserved that." He laughs and squeezes at the lagomorph's hips in return, earning an embarrassing little squeak. "I'm sorry, Max, you're just so _soft_." 

The lagomorph whimpers, continuing his movements. "Are you, ah," He inhales sharply when the canine beneath him starts fiddling with his tail. "Calling me pudgy?" 

Sam takes one of Max's hands, watching as he twitches when his cotton-ball of a tail is toyed with. He kisses his palm before intertwining their fingers together. "Nah, just soft." 

Max continues his bobbing, and tries his very best to remain somewhat composed before he bounces down particularly hard and almost _screams_ , clenching at Sam's hand.

And God, _wow_. That felt _really_ nice, and as he sits there down to the hilt he just kind of ruts helplessly against Sam.

"Saaam," He whines. "I don't wanna move, this feels _really_ _good_." He giggles, delirious with a pleasure so intense that it makes his head spin.

"Never felt somethin' like this before, pal?" Sam asks, and Max bites back another mortifying whimper when Sam's grabbing at his hips again and lifting him up. He's about to complain at the loss before Sam's slamming him down. He cries out, and begs Sam to do it again. A litany of _"Please, please, please,"_. He doesn't have to beg for long before Sam's taking control of him, holding him by his sides so hard that he can feel them bruise, and repeatedly lifting him upwards and slamming him back down again. 

His head is swimming, yet he still registers when Sam's stroking at his sides. He shivers, the gentle touch so light that it's almost ticklish. "What a pretty little thing you are," Sam mutters, and the small notion alone has him wanting to cover his face again. It's _embarrassing_ , more than anything, how close the shame is getting him. He can feel his nose twitching with agitation, and it's not exactly a motion he can control. Sam chuckles to himself. "Cute little bunny," 

Max is crying out now, an amalgamation of Sam's name and various pleadings before he feels a familiar heat building low in his gut. "Sam, _fuck_ , I'm really close." He whimpers, and Sam keeps up the steady pace.  
  
"Come on then, little bunny," Sam teases, squeezing at his hips again as Max whines. "I wanna see you cum." 

With a cry, Max slams himself down one more time, feeling a sort of warmth flood his insides before he tips over the edge. His back arches, and he can't help but cover his face with both hands as he cums onto Sam's stomach. He's moaning helplessly, and Sam strokes at his hips to ease him through it. "There ya go, _good_ bunny." He flushes, and can't resist grinning dizzily behind his hands at the praise. 

The canine gently pets at his head when Max finishes, and he takes a moment to get his bearings before he's lifting himself off. He winces at the unnerving sensation of lukewarm fluid flowing out of his backside and onto the sheets. He sticks his tongue out at it and shivers. "Gross." 

Sam laughs sheepishly. "Sorry, pal, should've warned ya." He helps Max off of him and the lagomorph flops onto the sheets aside him, pushing his still flushed face into the sheets and groaning. 

He relaxes a bit when Sam strokes at his back. "You doin' okay, pal? I didn't hurt ya too badly, did I?" He laughs nervously. "Physically _or_ emotionally? Your face is still just as red as a cherry!" 

Max gathers enough strength to push himself up from the sheets. "Heh, I'm okay Sam! You couldn't hurt me even if you tried!" He exclaims, pecking Sam on the cheek. "Can't say I don't feel absolutely disgusting, though!" He admits.

Sam laughs. "Wanna go take a bath, buddy? I can carry you, you must be hurting somethin' fierce!" He chuckles and sits up, grimacing at the dried semen in his fur, much to Max's twisted delight. 

The lagomorph giggles. "Heh, I'm doin' just fine, Sam! Only hurts a little bit, but I can take it!" He winks, and revels in the way Sam flushes at the gesture, helping him off of the bed with a laugh in return.

"You crack me up, little buddy!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the abrupt ending! I was struggling with writing this one for a bit, and the ending was a bit difficult for me! I hoped you enjoyed nonetheless ! :)


End file.
